


Walking Outside Your Trance

by yourfantasyseason



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author has never written smut before, Author just wanted more canonverse smut so she wrote it herself, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Space Virgins, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfantasyseason/pseuds/yourfantasyseason
Summary: After the war, Ben Solo shows up at Rey's door, and she decides she's done with waiting.Post-canon. Smutty little one shot for our poor, deprived space virgins.





	Walking Outside Your Trance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. *So* when I was working on this fic Microsoft Word updated while I was away from my computer and I couldn't find the auto-saved file. I had to contact Microsoft support and give them remote access to my computer so they could find it, but the guy had to actually OPEN THE FILE. So, yeah, first time I write smut and the Microsoft support guy has to see it.

Rey slid open the sliding door and heaved up the bucket of hot water she filled from the kitchen sink. Setting it down with a thud, some of the water splashed onto her face. Rey wiped away the unpleasantly hot water along with the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. She regretted laughing it off when others had warned her of how hot Zunfers got around this time of year. She’d grown up on Jakku; an average daily temperature of 95 _°_ wasn’t going to faze her. Jakku’s was a dry heat, though. Not comfortable by any means, but it was easier to bear than the awful humid mugginess of Zsu Major’s capital city.

 

Stepping out onto the balcony, she took a moment to admire the view. She was on one of the apartment’s highest floors and it offered a full view of the complex’s almost maze-like design, with its mismatched levels, sudden drop-offs, and odd spatial rhythms. Built out of steel and concrete back in the days of the brutalism obsessed Empire, it had since become overrun with vegetation. She admired the juxtaposition of the simple, grey block-like structures with their stark, geometric edges; and the beautiful green plants and lush flowers that canvassed their facades and grew higher and more luxuriant every year thanks to the city’s warm climate and ample rain.

 

She hung up a clothesline and set to work washing her clothes in the hot, soapy water. She preferred to wash her clothes by hand rather than dragging her laundry five flights down to the closest laundry room. A low-flying ship roars overhead; one that looks oddly familiar as she squints and shields her eyes from the sun to get a better look. The apartment complex is directly adjacent to a docking bay and all day and night she can hear the thunderous sounds of starships so loud they make the building shake. She got an amazing deal on her room here because the constant noise keeps the rents down to less than half a typical going rate for city apartments.

 

She rinses her clothes in the cold-water bucket, gives them a good shake, and clips them to the clothesline to dry. A cool breeze blows through the air, making the clothes sway and giving her some momentary relief from the heat. She walks back through the open door and goes to take a brief, cold shower to wash off the sweat she’d been acquiring all day. Coming out of the bathroom, she puts on the only clean clothes she has; a sleeveless top and a pair of loose, cropped pants. She takes her hair out of the cap she wore to keep it dry and puts it into a high bun. The breeze had gotten stronger since her shower and as it sweeps into her room, she can hear the _click – click – click_ sound of the wind flicking the pages of a Jedi text she’d left open. She looks out the window and can see that there are more clouds now and that the sky has begun to darken. _It’s going to rain,_ she thinks. She hopes her clothes will be dry before then.

 

She closes the Jedi book and slides the balcony door closed. Then she goes and sits cross-legged on the bed to begin her daily meditation. She focuses on her emotions; the one’s at the forefront of her mind that would make it harder for her to connect to the force. She focuses on letting go of the loneliness that’s plagued her since her childhood on Jakku, that even persisted now, despite her new friendships. She tries to let go of her longing for connection to other corporeal beings because, for now, she only needs connection with the force. She focuses on letting go of her separation from Ben, of the void he had left. She empties her mind and lets herself become a vessel for the force.

 

She doesn’t know how long she was in that meditative state before she hears knocking at the door. That was unusual. Usually, during the deepest state of her meditation, even the earthquake-like rumblings of the low-flying ships couldn’t shake her from her trance. She hops off the bed and goes to get the door. When she opens it, it takes her a moment to even register that it’s him. She thinks it must be the way that he’s dressed. As unexpected as it is for him to just show up at out of the blue at her door, she’s also unprepared for how different he looks in ordinary clothes. _Still black though,_ she thinks, _some things never change._ The only things he has besides his clothes are a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

 

He looks almost like a normal person. Not like a ruthless dark-side warrior or the Supreme Leader of the First Order, or like the last time she saw him; battered and bruised and half-dead but free from the worst excesses of his dark nature and the specter that had haunted his family for generations.

 

‘You clean up well,’ was something Poe might’ve said, but when she’s finally able to speak all she manages is a weak, “hello.”

 

“Hello,” Ben say’s. He bites his lip and looks at the bouquet in his hand. “I, uh,” he starts, “I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked.” He pauses for a long time like he doesn’t know what else to say. “…I’ve never given flowers to anyone before.”

 

He sounds like he’s aware of the _concept_ of giving flowers to someone, but that it also might be a conspiracy made up by the floral industrial complex for the sole purpose of embarrassing him.

 

She takes the flowers from him and they stand there, staring at each other but not saying a single word. She’s the one who breaks the silence.

 

“You never came back after…everything,” she says, grazing her fingers over the petals, “and you never tried to find me or contact me, not until now.” She has a brief, unkind thought about throwing the flowers back in his face. “I was waiting for you.”

 

He does that thing with his mouth and she can see his adam’s apple bobbing. “I’m sorry. I had something important to do and then I just…needed to be alone for a while.”

 

“You were alone,” she let’s her anger out. “You’ve _always_ been alone. _I’ve_ always been alone. It could’ve been different.”

 

“Rey-“

 

“Why am I the one who’s always kept waiting?” she demands.

 

“Rey, just let me explain. I-“ His words are drowned out by the sound of a low-flying starship headed for the docking bay. The noise from the ship causes the room to shake and her and Ben stand in awkward silence until it passes. She looks at the bouquet. “I don’t have anything to put these in. I don’t want them to wilt.”

 

“Here,” Ben says, taking the flowers from her. He goes over to the kitchen sink and turns the faucet on, filling the bouquet’s plastic casing with water. He puts the flowers on the counter and puts his duffle bag on a chair.

 

“You cut yourself off from the force,” she says. “The bond wouldn’t open. I didn’t know when I was ever going to see you again.” She pauses, then accuses him. “Were you trying to punish me? For cutting you off before?”

 

“No, that wasn’t what I was trying to do. I had…things to take care of,” he sighs.

 

“I know you were sent on a mission by the new chancellor, but you didn’t even tell me yourself. I had to hear it from the chancellor.”

 

“The new government knew that they couldn’t make the same mistakes as the New Republic did. Snoke had a contingency plan, just like Palpatine did. It was my job to make sure the remnants of the First Order were completely wiped out so they wouldn’t be able to lie in wait for the Republic to become vulnerable like the Order did.”

 

“Snoke had a contingency plan?”

 

Ben nods. “I knew what his plans were and where they were kept. I have access to all the First Orders records. I know where their money comes from. I know every last place they could hide. I have everything.”

 

“Did you give it to the government?”

 

“How do you think I’m not in a cell right now?”

 

“I would have gone with you,” she says. “if you’d asked me.”

 

Ben looks surprised. “I thought you’d want to stay with your friends.”

 

She shakes her head in frustration. “Your such an idiot, Ben.”

 

She walks back and slides open the balcony door. The breeze has turned to a full-blown gust and as she unclips a top from the clothesline, she has hold tightly onto it, so it won’t blow away.

 

Bens steps through the doorway and onto the balcony with her. “Rey,” he comes closer, “hey, Rey.”

 

She holds the top and clutches it so tightly it wrinkles in her hands. There’s something about the way he says her name in that deep voice of his. She wants to hear him say it over and over again.

 

He walks over to her and once they’re face to face, he places one hand on the small of her back and kisses her. It’s not their first kiss, buts he’s still tentative, waiting for her to respond. She does, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around him. Her body is tingling all over, alive and awake, pressed against the warm, solid wall of his chest. Ben starts to move his hands over her body and the physical contact begins to feel almost overwhelming. It’s like the tender reassuring embraces she’s shared with friends, but with the promise of more to come. It frightens her a little. Ben is always rushing her into mysterious new worlds before she thinks she’s ready.

 

She feels a wetness pooling between her legs, and she pulls away. “Just a minute, I’ll be…I’ll be right back.”

 

She goes back inside, tossing the shirt on the bed, and steps into the bathroom. She tries to compose herself. There’s a throbbing between her legs to go along with the wetness, like a radar signal telling her where she wants to be touched. She pulls her pants and underwear down and grabs a handful of toilet paper. She sticks it between her legs, wiping up the sticky wetness, surprised how quickly she’d gotten drenched. She tosses the toilet paper in the trash, washes her hands and goes back out into the bedroom.

 

She sees Ben step back inside. When not under long layers of heavy fabric, she’s more aware of his long legs and awkward gait. Someone in the Resistance, it might have been Poe or Kaydel or Jannah, mentioned that he carried himself like a shaved ape. Like everything else he does, is, his unique way of moving has an effect on her. He starts stalking towards her, and her stomach flips over. The wetness between he legs returns immediately, disregarding her earlier efforts to dry herself.

 

She should have known this would happen if they ever met each other again. If was hard enough keeping it from happening when they were still supposed to enemies. As tense allies, nearly impossible. And now…

 

He comes over and runs his hands along her bare arms, making her shiver despite the oppressive heat and turning her stomach to knots. He cups her face and kisses her again. It becomes more passionate by the second and soon she’s letting his tongue into her mouth and sliding her hands into his hair, gripping his black locks and kissing him harder. Her body is begging to be fondled and caressed. Heat blooms in her chest and she feels like she’s going to scream if she doesn’t touch her breasts. Ben appears to sense her thoughts and pulls apart from her mouth.

 

He places one if his hands on her ribcage, just below her breast. “Do you want me to?”

 

She nods. “Yes,” she says breathlessly.

 

He goes back to kissing her while his hand moves upward to cover her breast. He squeezes it gently and passes his thumb over her nipple. His mouth moves off hers and he begins kissing under her ear and down to her neck. He walks them backwards until her back is pressed up against the wall. One of those damned earthquake-making starships flies over again, its rumblings drowning out her moans and the sounds of the sucking kisses Ben is placing on her neck. The building is rattling more than normal, and she thinks maybe the ship had been flying dangerously low and clipped it. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

She doesn’t know if he does it deliberately but while trying to maintain his balance, one of Ben’s knees nudges between her thighs and rubs up against her clit.

 

“Ben…oh… _Beeen_ ,” she whines. She grabs his hands and guides them underneath her shirt so he can grope her breasts without the fabric in the way. She’s not wearing her breast band; it’s hanging up with the rest of her laundry. He fondles her and she rubs against him. Her clit feels so good against his knee.

 

“I want you so badly,” he rasps into her ear. “I’ve always wanted you.”

 

She knows she can’t say the same about him, but it hardly matters now. She feels like she’s lived several lifetimes since Ben was a person she didn’t want in her life.

 

“I want you too.”

 

He picks her up effortlessly, like there’s no difference in weight between her and the bouquet of flowers he'd brought her. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the bed. He drops her onto the mattress and kneels to tug off his boots.

 

He puts his mouth on hers again. “What do you – ‘ _hmm_ ’ - want me – ‘ _ahh_ ’ - to do?” he says between kisses.

 

“I need you to touch me,” she says, panting. “Please, _please_ touch me, Ben.”

 

He lets his boots fall to the floor with a heavy thump and crawls onto the bed with her, but when he comes to rest his hands on either side of her, he hesitates.

 

“Ben, _please,”_ she mewls _. What was he waiting for? Was it her?_   She’d never been in this situation before. Was this one of those things she didn’t know because everyone learned it from schools she never went to and parent-child ‘talks’ she was never given? All she had was a holo Dr. Kalonia had shown her when the doctor realized she didn’t know how babies were made and _that_ hadn’t indicated she needed to do anything other than lay there.

 

She looks up at Ben in frustration. _Maybe he’s worried about babies_ , she thinks. He doesn’t have to be; she still has the implant that necessitated the earlier conversation with Dr. Kalonia in the first place.

 

“It’s okay,” she insists, “Dr. Kalonia promised me I couldn’t get pregnant.”

 

Ben looks mildly taken aback. “What? That’s not-“ he shakes his head. “No, Rey, I’ve..uh…,” he clears his throat, “never… _done,_ anything like this before.”

 

“Oh,” she says. Had he kept himself _that_ isolated?

 

“I’ve never done anything like this either. I thought you would know what to do.” She actually finds it a comforting thought. With the Resistance she was used to feeling socially out of element, unable to relate to so much of what they acted like were universal experiences. It was those times when she always longed to talk to Ben the most.

 

“I have…heard of things,” Ben offers.

 

“So, just…do the things you’ve heard of,” she says.

 

She sits up and grabs his face to kiss him. It seems to restore his confidence and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of her pants. He pulls them down to her calfs, her underwear going with them. A shiver of excitement runs through her body as he gazes at her bare lower half. No one’s ever seen her like this. She’s been waiting so, so long. There wasn’t anything keeping them apart anymore.

 

“Ben,” she pleads, “Ben, please. I need it to be you.” She reaches up to touch his face, tracing her thumb repeatedly over his scar.

 

Ben shuts his eyes for a few moments, appearing to savor the feeling of her stroking the scar she had given him. He gently removes her hand and squeezes it. He lets it go and lowers his body, crawling backwards until his head is between her thighs. It confuses her slightly. She assumed he would touch her with his hands or even try to penetrate her.

 

He puts an arm underneath her leg and curls his hand around her thigh, lightly pressing his fingers into her skin. Then he licks her. She jerks a bit, both from the sensation and how unexpected it is. He licks a couple more times in different spots. _Did people really do this? They don’t mind putting their mouths there._ She didn’t know what her pussy tasted like, for all she knew, maybe it wasn’t that bad. Ben didn’t seem unenthusiastic as he continued to lick and kiss around her folds.

She must seem unresponsive because Ben lifts his head to look at her. “Rey,” he uses the hand not on her thigh and pads it over her mound. “Where do you want to be touched?”

 

His voice causes her stomach to flip again. She places her hand over his and guides it to her clit. He pushes her labia back with his fingers and uses his thumb to stroke the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He puts his mouth on her again. Starting out slowly he rubs his tongue back and forth over her clit, his long nose bumping against it. She shivers and she can see goosebumps all over her arms. She looks down to peak at what Ben’s doing but all she can see is a mop of inky black hair and one of his hands on her thigh.

 

He increases the pace of his licks and starts sucking on her clit as well. She throws her head back against the pillow and shudders, gripping the bedsheet with both hands. It’s almost too much. The pleasure is overwhelming, and she briefly considers asking him to stop. She’s not going to though. _I’ve waited so long. I’ve waited so long_ , she thinks. Another stupid starship passes over, causing the room to shake and the bed to vibrate. On cue, her body starts to writhe and convulse. Her toes curl and she digs her ankle into the mattress, jerking her hips and spasming as she loses control of her body.

 

Her eyes tightly closed in ecstasy; she rides out the wave of euphoria. When it finally passes, she releases her grip on the sheet and sits up on her elbows. “Ben,” she almost whimpers as he lifts his head and brings his hand up to wipe his mouth. There’s something close to a smirk on his face as he looks at her.

 

“I suppose you liked it,” Ben says. It’s not a question and he doesn’t need to ask anyway. He sounds almost cocky, her bodies reaction to his mouth completely erasing all traces of the unsure man from earlier. He leans over to kiss her, but then stops himself.

 

“Oh, here,” she says, taking a glass of water meant for after her meditation off the nightstand and handing it to him. He takes a sip and swishes it around in his mouth, then places the glass back down.

 

“I didn’t know people did that,” she admits. “I mean…who even first had the idea to…”

 

He pushes his hair back his with his big hand. “Animals do it. It’s probably just…natural.” He bites his lower lip, looking almost pained and unzips his pants, moving his hand down below his waistband.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

His eyes are half shut as he strokes up and down. “I’m hard as a kriffing rock,” he sighs.

 

“Can I do it?” she asks eagerly. She tries to get on her knees to crawl over to him, but her pants are still around her calfs. She kicks them off and kneels in front of Ben. She puts her hands on his waistband and he helps her to tug his pants and underwear down, freeing his cock.

 

She had only seen a few cocks before in her life, all unintentionally. The first was a little scavenger boy, the only one close to her age, who pulled down his pants in front of her one day while they were in a rebel fighter, looking for parts to trade. She ran and told his parents and they spanked him so hard it was the only time in her life she was glad to be an orphan. A rich aunt soon came and got them off the planet and she never saw him again.

 

The other one had been ‘Crazy Zi’fary’ who used to wander around Niima Outpost, exposing himself to any woman or girl unlucky enough to cross his path. One day, she looked back from loading her speeder up with portions to find he’d crept up on her. He opened his long coat - he was completely naked underneath - and shook his dick at her. She had grabbed her staff, ready to fight him off if need be, but he simply closed his coat up and ran off. The residents of Niima eventually got fed up with him. One night, all of the men got together and dragged Crazy Zi’fary out the cantina, and… _well_ , she never saw him again either.

 

She likes the idea that now when she thinks about what one of them looks like she’ll be able to imagine Ben’s instead.

 

When they get his pants open, she leans up and kisses Ben while he continues to stroke himself. She breaks the kiss and watches him so she can get some idea of what she should be doing. He starts at the base and strokes upward, paying special attention to the head, then goes back down again.

 

“Here, let me.” She moves his hand away and replaces it with her own. He groans when she begins stroking him and moves her other hand to his balls so she can cup them.

 

A strong breeze comes through the open door and she realizes the only thing blocking the view of her bed is her laundry swaying on the clothesline. Ben grunts, “the head, Rey.” She rubs her thumb across the top of his cock; there’s a clear substance leaking from it. Ben moans from her touch.

 

“Do you want me to do like you did earlier?” she asks. “Put my mouth on it.”

 

“Yes.” He nods eagerly.

 

She lets go of his cock and gets on her hands, leaning her head down to his waist, but its awkward.

 

“Wait,” Ben says. He turns around and backs up to lie on the bed, her position from earlier. He pulls his pants further down and she palms his cock again. She licks her lips nervously. _If Ben could do this so well the first time,_ she thinks, _then so could she._

She presses her tongue to the tip and licks gently and quickly. Ben gasps. She tries it again, licking from further down and letting her lips linger. She spots the vein on the side and licks along it, from the bottom to the top. Ben lets her take her time as she slowly licks him up and down, trying to get used to the new act. When she feels more comfortable, she ghosts her fingers across his balls and asks, “what do you want me to do?”

 

“Put it in your mouth,” he says without hesitation.

 

She opens her mouth and puts in around the head, letting it pop out, then putting it back and sucking a little bit. She tests how much of him she can fit in her mouth. Her gag reflex won’t allow her to take as much as she wants but she tries her best. She can hear Ben’s heavy breathing, punctuated every so often by a gasp or a moan.

 

“Rey,” he sighs, “Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey.”

 

He puts his hand in her hair and tugs at it – slightly too hard – but she doesn’t care. She sucks as fast as she can while trying to avoid poking the back of her throat with his cock. Her teeth accidently graze him, and he makes a small noise of discomfort. _Okay, so no teeth then._

He continues to grip tightly to her hair, his fingers digging into the elastic holding up her bun. “Rey,” he gasps, “I’m going to come.” His body tenses up and something warm and wet shoots into her mouth. She stops sucking him and releases his cock from her mouth as it spills his come. She notices its white instead of clear like earlier and some of it catches on her shirt. She goes to the kitchen to get a fresh glass of water to rinse her mouth out with, then hops back on the bed, grimacing slightly as her knee hits a sticky wet spot. Ben pulls her against his chest and besieges her face and neck with kisses.

 

She pulls back and runs her hands through his hair. “Don’t leave again.”

 

He shakes his head, “I won’t.”

 

“You have to promise.”

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

They kiss again as she runs her hands over his chest. He’s still wearing his shirt and jacket. “I want to see your chest,” she says, “I liked seeing it before. I don’t want to admit it, but I wanted to reach out and touch it through the bond.”

 

“You did, did you,” Ben says seductively. “You have to take off yours too.”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

He takes his jacket off and deposits it on the side of the bed, then reaches back and pulls his shirt over his head. He’s as broad and scarred as she remembers him being. She puts a hand on one of his pecs and marvels at how wide they are.

 

He tugs at the hem of her shirt. “You too.”

 

She manages to tear her hands away from his chest long enough to raise her arms so Ben can remove her shirt. They’re both completely naked now. A roaring gust of wind blows into the room. Outside, it whips her clothes around, a tunic coming loose from one of the clips keeping it attached to the clothesline. Ben watches the garment as it blows in the wind, dangling precipitously from its remaining clip.

 

“Be careful,” he says. “All your clothes are going to blow away.”

 

Rey smiles. “That’s okay,” she says, leaning forward to kiss him, “I’m never going to need clothes again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in twitter at @hrenpire.


End file.
